


Future

by UndeadFae



Series: Finding family [3]
Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, Found Family, Happy Ending, Hugs, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, adoption au, teikokuweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadFae/pseuds/UndeadFae
Summary: Reiichi wants to make his parents proud and there might be a few scares involved in the process, but it's alright, because they're still a family.Day 1 of teikokuweek: Future
Relationships: Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou
Series: Finding family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798843
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Future

**Author's Note:**

> don't judge my title skills please

Their opponent for their next match was a strong one. The Teikoku team had been training hard to prepare, determined to win- they were still dealing with some of their problems after the Fifth Sector shut down, but they were managing, somehow. This match was a great way to test their teamwork, to get everything back under control the way it should be.

It was working, for the most part. The team was still working through their issues, still learning to trust each other again, but they were trying. They were getting better. Sakuma was proud of them.

Reiichi was working even harder than usual, that much was already clear just taking a quick look at the team’s practice. How the kid still had the energy to ask his parents to go meet with his friends right after practice, Sakuma wasn’t sure. As long as he didn’t overdo it, though, it would be alright- or so they both hoped. At least he was making an effort to make up with them.

When the day of the match finally came around, Reiichi was buzzing with energy, ready to run into the pitch and play. Where all that excitement had come from, Sakuma wasn’t sure, but he wasn’t against it- it had been so long since he had looked so excited for a match, he didn’t want to ruin it for him, especially not when Genda would be watching between the audience.

Unsurprisingly, the team was nearly crushing their opponent, all their hard work to get back on the pitch finally paying off. Sakuma watched them with a smile, looking at the audience to meet his husband’s gaze. Genda was cheering just as loudly as the rest of the audience, grinning like an idiot and waving whenever he caught Sakuma's or Reiichi’s gaze. While Sakuma rolled his eye and waved back, Reiichi stubbornly tried to ignore him- Genda enjoyed embarrassing his son a bit too much, really.

It all was going smoothly, until their opponent managed to steal the ball and dribble the defense, powerful shot prepared and heading towards the goal.

With the shot coming his way, Reiichi braced himself, ready to stop it. Genda didn’t expect to see anything different than the usual hissatsu, knowing the movements by heart. Ever since their son started playing, he hasn’t missed a match, always there to support him and help him whenever he needed it.

What he didn’t expect was to see Reiichi crouch, a hand to his heart and a dangerous glint in his eyes. He didn’t expect to see the ethereal panther standing behind him.

He didn’t expect to see his son use the evolution of the hissatsu that had nearly killed him years ago.

He was vaguely aware of Sakuma’s panic as he watched from the bench, but couldn’t bring himself to pry his eyes from the cloud of dust hiding the goal from sight. He was sure he could almost hear Sakuma screaming too.

_Not Beast Fang. Please not Beast Fang. Please don’t let it be Beast Fang don’t let it be Beast Fang-_

When the dust cleared, Reiichi was standing in front of the goal, ball in hand and a frown on his face. Before Sakuma could rush into the pitch, Reiichi threw the ball at Ryuuzaki, the game quickly resuming.

Genda couldn’t quite focus as much on the match anymore, hands clenched into tight fists. He could only be grateful that the rest of the team had managed to keep up their offensive enough to stop Reiichi from having to catch another shot.

As soon as the match and every formality that followed was over, Reiichi was the first to leave the pitch, walking as fast as he could towards the locker room. Genda was out of his seat and heading there before the rest of the public could even get up and start leaving.

* * *

Inside the locker room, the air was tense, the players still stealing careful glances at Reiichi. The keeper was sitting on the bench, taking off his gloves to inspect his own hands. He could feel the skin tingling and his hands cramped ever so slightly. Nothing out of the ordinary when it came to finally testing out a new hissatsu- that’s what he would tell himself. He was in the middle of flexing his fingers when Genda nearly barged into the locker room, still catching his breath from what must’ve been a lot of running and pushing to get there. Reiichi flinched at the sight. This was not going to be good.

“Are you guys mad at me?” Reiichi was refusing to look at him, still staring down at the floor. Genda sighed, sitting on the bench next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders to hug him.

“We’re not, really.” Reiichi now glared at him, clearly not buying it. “… Alright, alright- we’re a bit mad, but it’s out of worry. We were scared to see you hurt.” Reiichi huffed, fidgeting with his gloves. So he still wasn’t convinced. Genda decided for another strategy, looking at his own hands for a moment before making up his mind, pulling off one of his biker gloves, his scars now in plain sight. Reiichi’s eyes widened as soon as he did that, already knowing well how much he preferred to keep them on whenever they were outside. There were a few barely muffled gasps in the room, Genda seemingly not caring over letting the other kids take a look as well. “Do you know how I got these?”

“… No…” It was a story he never expected to have to share.

“It happened when I was around your age. I was very reckless and tried to do things I shouldn’t have. I was stupid and prideful and I got injured very badly as a result. I worried everyone around me because of it. It… it wasn’t pretty. It was a hissatsu so dangerous… everyone was terrified when I tried to turn it into High Beast Fang.” Reiichi couldn’t stop staring at his hand in muted horror, their worry and fear now dawning on him. So that’s why they were scared? Had he really been so stupid as to try a highly dangerous hissatsu without even realizing it? “I don’t want to scare you- I just want to be careful and trust us, alright? You have a bright future ahead of you, we don’t want you to throw it away making the same mistakes we did.”

“Sorry… I didn’t mean to worry you…”

“As long as you promise you won’t do anything like this again without telling us first…”

“Promise.”

In another situation, Reiichi would’ve been too embarrassed to do anything in front of any of his teammates. Now, he didn’t care, nearly throwing himself at his dad, hugging him as tightly as he could manage. Genda didn’t hesitate to return the hug, patting his head and ruffling his hair with one hand.

Eventually, Sakuma walked into the room, dropping on the bench with a tired sigh, running a hand through his hair. Genda could feel Reiichi tense up in his arms.

“… Are you hurt?” Reiichi just shook his head. “That’s good…” and then Sakuma reached out to pat his head. Reiichi blinked and looked up at him, very much confused.

“… You’re not-”

“Angry? No, not at all- scared, worried? Definitely.” Now the shame was back at full force, his cheeks tinted red as he looked down, unable to face either of them. That’s when Sakuma’s eye fell on Genda’s scarred hand. “You told him?”

“Just about me.” Reiichi then looked up at Sakuma in alarm. Did he too…?

Sakuma sighed, crossing his legs, the right one on top.

“Alright, then…” With that, he rolled up the leg of his pant, then pulled down the sock.

Reiichi couldn’t get his eyes off the scars crossing each other over his skin, a mess barely leaving a few inches of skin untouched. The room had gone eerily quiet, Sakuma hurrying to fix his sock and pants after a moment.

Reiichi had seen a bit of those scars a few times, what little of them was visible whenever Sakuma was wearing socks a tad too short. He had never gotten the full picture, now understanding why his father preferred to keep them hidden all the time.

“This is what happens when you don’t trust someone with your problems. You need to talk to people, no matter what, got it?” Hesitantly, Reiichi nodded, his eyes still glued to Sakuma’s leg like the scars were still in plain sight.

“Sorry…” Sakuma quietly sighed, realizing that they might have gone a bit overboard with their worry- hard not to when recklessness seemed to run not only in the team, but in the family as well.

“It’s alright, you don’t have to keep apologizing. As long as you’ll be more careful in the future…”

“I will.”

“Alright.” Suddenly, Genda stood up. “Come on, get ready so we can leave- you should be hungry after a match like that, right? I’ll make dinner at home. We can celebrate this with everyone tomorrow.” Sakuma took it as his cue to get up and leave.

“We’ll be waiting outside- be quick, please.”

Once out of the locker room, Sakuma sighed. Genda gently pulled him closer into a hug. Sakuma didn’t push him away, just rested his head against his chest and leaned into the hug.

“… He could’ve gotten himself hurt and we wouldn’t even know why.”

“I know… I know.”

“Why didn’t he just… tell us? Did we…”

“He just… he wanted to make us proud. To show us that he could become stronger without depending on us. He wanted to prove himself…” It wasn’t like he couldn’t understand, he knew how it felt like to want to prove yourself, to let everyone know that you’re strong enough.

“… What if he gets hurt the next time?”

“He won’t- we’ll help him this time around, okay?” Sakuma quietly nodded. Then, he let out a soft chuckle, relaxing a bit more into the hug.

“What would I do without you?”

“Lose your patience at these kids every day, for sure.” He just grinned when Sakuma pouted at him, leaning in for a kiss instead. It was enough to make Sakuma melt and calm down, a hand reaching up to gently brush his cheek, thumb tenderly tracing the scars on his face as he leaned into the kiss, softly humming as he enjoyed the affection.

“Are you two really going to make out right here?”

And as soon as it started, their moment was ruined and over, the two quickly pulling back and turning around. Reiichi was standing in front of the locker room’s door, bag slung over his shoulder and wearing his tracksuit, raising an eyebrow as he stared at them.

Sakuma groaned, trying and failing to hide his now blushing face. Genda shook his head, resting a hand on top of Reiichi’s head to ruffle his hair just a bit more forcefully thank usual.

“Hey-!” Genda ignored his very serious pout.

“Come on, let’s go home now.”

* * *

The air was lighter once they got home, all the tension gone on the way there between small talk and excited gushing- mostly on Genda's part because he’d be damned if he didn’t show his son just how proud he was of him regardless.

Sakuma had stopped a while before getting home for a quick trip to the store, claiming they needed some more things and that they could go ahead and wait for him at home. Genda already knew that he just had cookies and ice cream in mind, but let the poor excuse slide anyways- it wasn’t like he wouldn’t bring back anything for the rest of his family, might as well treat everyone after such a stressful day.

As soon as they closed the door, Genda took his chance, stopping Reiichi before he could go hide in his room for a while.

“Show me your hands now.” Reiichi blinked, staring at him.

“W-what-”

“Your hands. Don’t try to lie to me- I’m the one who created that hissatsu, I know how hard it can be on you. You’re not getting out of this one so easily.” With that, Genda watched him and waited. He was not letting him get out of this, yet still stubbornly tried to avoid the inevitable. “… Jirou doesn’t know that, so trust me- it’s better for the both of us if I see this now. Before he comes back.”

Reiichi grumbled, finally admitting defeat. He did worry his parents, after all, the least he could do was let them help now. With a quiet sigh, he offered his hands for Genda to inspect.

“… They’re cramped, aren’t they?”

“… Yes.” Genda sighed.

“Knew it. We’ll take care of them.” As he headed to the bathroom to look into the cabinet, Genda stopped for a moment. “… Do you still want to use High Beast Fang?”

Reiichi looked up from his hands, brow furrowing in clear confusion.

“But you said…”

“I never said you can’t use it- just that I would’ve preferred if you asked me first. A bit late for that now, though- so might as well make sure you’ll master it, right?”

Hearing that, Reiichi couldn’t hold back his smile. It felt almost stupid in hindsight to go behind their backs like that- they would still do all they could just for him. Maybe they could train together again now. Get stronger together.

“Thanks, dad.”


End file.
